


The Sugar He'd Never Thought to Put in

by Kisaramu Bukishi (Syapaaye)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syapaaye/pseuds/Kisaramu%20Bukishi





	The Sugar He'd Never Thought to Put in

That was probably the most bitter liquid he had ever tasted. With a darker than mud as its color, even Sandalphon could somehow catch his reflection on its surface. What was this beverage with a taste identical to dirt he was made to consume, he wondered. Surely it wasn't poison? Considering the nature of the one he was having a conversation with, without a doubt the intention behind it was not a mere jest. Then, was it some kind of punishment for the mistake he wasn't aware of? Did he do something wrong to deserve this? With a swelling feeling like he wanted to puke, he looked up after the question reached his ears. Only seeing the expression filled with pride on the Supreme Primarch's face then the clump in his throat was washed away without trace.

That was probably the most bitter beverage he still had ever tasted. But the notion of his hand bringing the cup to his mouth showed no sign of stopping. Only by the sound of his own sips that he broke the only silence around him. He felt like even though the taste itself had changed, the bitterness was still the perfect imitation of the first time he tasted it. Did he ever come to like it, he wondered. Or was it just some kind of forced habit he insisted upon him, he presumed. With such thoughts in mind and without any help to ease the cringing bitterness did he continue his routine. Not like he could do anything else in this solitude, anyway. 

Isn't it the most bitter thing you've ever tasted, the question he kept inside him while serving the coffee to the Singularity. The expression in front of him was pretty much the same with his own a long time ago that it almost made him chuckle. Only imagining that he himself has the same prideful expression as the one he admired then he managed to barely suppress the clump from getting out of his throat. Surely it wasn't any sweeter and less bitter than the many cups he had tasted before. But was it that he finally found solace in the presence of others he could endure it better, or was it simply he at long last got used to it that he thought the bitterness wasn't that bad after all? In any case, it is none other than him to take notice that his hand is moving slightly lighter raising his own cup to enjoy the most bitter thing he has ever tasted.


End file.
